


Dishabille

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon imagines may things.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Dishabille

**Author's Note:**

> For KHYML, pre-2008, a 15 Minute Ficlet

Yeah, just a quickie tonight. Well, when it was just his hands and his cock, it was always a bit of a quickie. No reason to draw out anything when there was no one else's pleasure to worry about. He could hear the life-bound lovers in the next room, as loud as ever. They rarely invited him to play, and even when they did, Leon couldn't help feeling a bit like he was intruding on something the gods made.

Still, damn, what he wouldn't give to have Sephiroth's hardness in his mouth, semen tasting like whatever form of tainted-magic ran through the demi-god's veins. Leon could only describe Sephiroth as perfect, too, which only made things worse.

His pants unzipped, Leon didn't even take his usual moment to marvel at how aroused one simple thought could make him. He knew. And he could hear them next-door, moaning and howling and shaking the place with their lovemaking.

His hands were painfully his, calloused and too familiar. There had been too many nights like this. In his mind he had Sephiroth in his mouth, hard and moaning for more as Leon flicked his tongue over the most sensitive parts on the underside of Sephiroth's erection.

In the name of all things masturbation fantasy, Leon decided he really needed to up it a level or two. Why settle for one beautiful silver-haired dark god when he could have three?

He wouldn't be able to see the orange glow of Ansem's eyes, really, but he knew. He knew the exact feeling of Ansem's arousal pushing quickly into his body, not pausing for anything. Ansem wasn't like that. If he wanted something, he'd take it. Leon knew that - he'd been there. He'd never forget night after night of giving his hungry young body again and again.

His hands moved quicker, bringing him closer and closer. Hands, yes, and the tentative light licks from the young one, Riku. Sephiroth had been the one to casually mention that Riku was quite talented with his tongue and though Leon could only imagine... Fuck, he was imagining. He was imagining every detail of being taken so many ways, used...

He cried out much louder than he wished he had, probably loud enough for the lovers to hear, loud enough to let everyone know that his mind played cruel tricks on him, giving him moments of shivering bliss before returning him to the solitude of his own room.

Pulling off his shirt, Leon wiped his seed onto it before balling it up and throwing it to a corner. 

Still, quivering a bit, he silently wished he'd drawn the whole thing out just a bit more.


End file.
